


Heroes Part Deux

by Drasna



Series: We Can Be Heroes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna
Summary: Cracky Drabble taking place after Last Holiday.
Series: We Can Be Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Heroes Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the interdimensional geoscope. Been wondering about that thing for years. And then, they dropped that wonderful little gift of fanfiction possibilities and ripped it away from us. I was trying to figure out a way to get the boys back to The French Mistake AU -and, there it was.
> 
> But, I want some ideas and feedback for the next part, readers. See notes at the end.

Sam’s eyes squinted awake for a few seconds. He wasn’t sure what had stirred him from a well needed rest. After everything they’d gone through with Mrs. Butters leaving, it’d been a long night.

Sam groaned. The slice of birthday cake Dean made Jack sat like a log in his stomach. He nuzzled into the pillow, closed his eyes, and thought of Eileen instead.

*

“Hah!” Dean raised his hands like a proud mad scientist. 

Jack smiled. He and Dean stood in the dome that housed the interdimensional geoscope. The whirring surge of power charging into the interdimensional geoscope rumbled beneath their feet. The green spotlight flicked onto Dean’s cheeky grin. 

“Did it work?” Jack gripped the geoscope manual they’d found hours ago in the Men Of Letters files.

Dean scooted the tools strewn on the floor out of the way with his boots. “Let’s find out.” He took the lens off the viewfinder. “How do you operate it again?”

Jack ruffled through some pages of the Getting Started instructions. “Well, it says here it has distilled and reconfigured ink from a Djinn flowing through it like motor oil. The poisonous venom has been removed. A user will feel no adverse reactions when connecting to the device.” Jack summarized the passages he read as his finger swept along the paper.

“Connecting?” Dean raised a brow.

“Hm.” Jack squirmed his lips around and checked the side of the geoscope. He pressed a button and a lid popped open. “Ah. There’s the needle.”

“Needle?” Dean’s smile dropped into a saggy clown face.

“Yep. It says the user places one hand there. A tiny needle probe is inserted into your palm to connect. Then, the user looks in the viewfinder and focuses on the planet they want to study.” Jack smiled matter of factly at Dean.

“Don’t use the word probe.” Dean’s brain was fuzzy with the Jaeger he’d decided to drink after the beers and birthday cake. “I don’t do well with needles.”

Jack patted Dean’s biceps. “But, you said this would make you happy.”

*

Flickering lights woke Sam. This time, he knew something was up. He dashed out of his bedroom, calling his brother’s name. “Dean!” He flew across the halls and pounded on his brother’s door. “Dean!” He cemented his lids shut and turned the knob. He didn’t need to see anymore of his brother anytime soon after the lavender nightshirt incident. “Dean?” He allowed a lid to open a slit. The bed was still made.

“He’s not here.”

Sam turned. Death didn’t have her scythe this time.

“Billie?”

She crossed her arms. “Just when I think you boys can’t surprise me any further, you go and do it again.”

“What’s happened? Where’s Dean?”

Her wide eyes didn’t blink. “Jack will explain. He’s in the library.” A slight shake of her head followed. “Like a toddler with the keys to the kingdom. Twelve hours is all your brother gets, Sam.” She sighed. “And, then, we get down to business.”

*

“Jack?” Sam called out in the hall.

Jack strolled into the library entryway, hands draped at his sides. “Hey, Sam.” He was all smiles.

Sam scrutinized the calm facade. It was next to impossible to figure out what was going on in Jack’s head. “Why was Billie here?” He attempted to enter the library. But was stopped by Jack’s raised hand.

“I should explain… before.”

Sam huffed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Jack pursed his lips. “After you went to bed, Dean and I talked. A lot. About a lot of things.”

“That sounds… good?” Sam raised his brows and tilted his head.

“Oh, oh it was.” Jack quirked up the side of his mouth. “And, well… I saw an opportunity to make my wish come true.”

“Your wish?”

Jack nodded. “My birthday wish.”

“Which was?” Sam led Jack into revealing the answer with a swirl of his chin.

“To make Dean happy.”

Sam’s frowny smile covered his face. “That was your wish?”

“Yes. Dean was talking about saving the world… again. You and Dean, and Cas, you’ve all sacrificed so much. Dean said that he wanted one last… what did he call it… hurrah… before the end of the world. He wanted to know what it was like to step out of the shadows and be treated like a hero. I told him he was a hero to me.” Jack shrugged. “But, I don’t think that was what he meant. Then, he started talking about this alternate universe you two had ended up in years ago. There was this television show about your life… and there were these actors...”

Sam ran both fingers through his hair, trying to connect the dots in his head. He only had a foggy remembrance of that, except for the actress he had married - Dean had called her Fake Ruby - and there was no actual supernatural of any kind. 

“He said he always wondered what had happened to them, there.”

Sam chuckled. “The actors?”

Jack nodded. “I told him we could try and use the geoscope to find out. I’d been reading the manual a week ago, when Mrs. Butters had told me what it was. Dean said he hadn’t seen anything when he looked through it this one time. But, he wasn’t using it right. We spent a couple hours on it, but we got it working.” Jack looked very proud.

Sam’s eyes widened. “He actually saw it? The alternate universe?”

“Yep. He said it was awesome.”

“What was?”

“He said the show is still on the air.” Jack’s eyes lifted to the ceiling, remembering all the details. “They’re in their fifteenth and final season. It’s turned into an amazing… cult following. The two main actors, that play Sam and Dean… they’re doing really well. And, then, he said he wished he could… how did he say it.. bathe in all that thirst… be treated like real heroes in a make believe world.” Jack nodded with certainty at his phrasing. “That would make him happy.”

“Jack, what did you do?” Sam’s brows dropped.

Jack extended an arm into the library and stepped out of the way. 

Sam took a deep breath and readied himself for anything. When he looked into the library, the bright yellow light slicing through the air mesmerized and filled him with dread.

“I summoned Death. Told her, if she wanted me to go through with the plan to kill Amara and God, I needed to be able to use my powers to make Dean happy. She’d have to cloak it so God couldn’t track it. We agreed on twelve hours. So, I opened a portal, and sent Dean to that alternate universe. Where there’s a convention going on for Supernatural right now.” Jack beamed. “Dean was very happy. And, he wanted me to tell you, you should tag along… for one last ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make this a Supernatural Virtual Convention... the real Sam and Dean dumped into a convention that we are all attending and we get to express how much they've meant to us! I'm open to ideas for the next part. The boys have got like 12 hours. Send me the fluff, the angst, the smut... how you'd spend your Seven Minutes in Heaven with either one or both. I'll see what I can do (no guarantees). You can comment below, dm me, (twitter @skylewrites; tumblr @talltalesandbedtimestories), email me at author@sandrakyle.com.
> 
> Ready to get cracking. :-)


End file.
